srmthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinmay
Biography Possible Spy Prior to the series’ opening, Jinmay, a robot in the form of a young girl, was found floating in space by the Skeleton King. He brought her aboard the Citadel of Bone, and erased all of her memories. He then sent her to Shuggazoom along with Sakko, another of his agents, in an attempt to eliminate the Hyperforce. At this point, she herself is unaware that she is a robot, and knows Sakko only as her pet. Reactivated Jinmay first appears in the series' pilot episode, after Chiro - who developed a crush on her - defends her from bullies. The two become fast friends, and she quickly begins to have feelings for him. However, Jinmay is shocked when her true identity as a robot is revealed to her by Skeleton King, who transforms her into a large robot and has her attack Shuggazoom City. Inevitably, she is intercepted by the Hyperforce in the Super Robot, and they fight. Just as she is about to win, Chiro reminds her of all the good memories the two shared together, and is able to return to normal. Shortly after, she leaves Shuggazoom in an attempt to learn more about her origins. Unfortunately, Jinmay is intercepted by The Supreme Destructor, a robot piloted by Mandarin, and, much to Chiro’s horror, her dismembered robotic head lands outside of the Super Robot. Later, Chiro and Gibson come across her body in the Citadel of Bone and her head is returns to her, allowing her to assist the Hyperforce in defeating Skeleton King. Robotic Hero Jinmay is not seen again until the opening of the third season, when she assists the remaining Hyperforce members in locating Chiro. While the monkeys venture into the Savage Lands to find Chiro, she waits outside the caves in the event that Chiro came out. However, she is captured by Valeena, who plans to sacrifice her to the Skeleton King Worm. Fortunately, she is rescued by the Hyperforce, and they return to Shuggazoom. Jinmay then begins to train her robot powers, now determined to join the fight against the Skeleton King. She is then given a Hyperforce uniform, marking her as a member of the team, and is declared as Shuggazoom’s protector while the Hyperforce is away fighting the Skeleton King Worm. She kisses Chiro on the cheek before he leaves. She later sends the Hyperforce a message, saying that something terrible is happened. When the team returns to Shuggazoom, they discover what Jinmay was referring to: Valeena has returned and transformed all of Shuggazoom’s citizens into undead wraiths. She eventually reunites with Chiro, now with seemingly full mastery of her powers. Jinmay then defends Chiro, who has been turned into a wraith, from Valeena. She is finally able to return him and Shuggazoom’s citizen’s back to normal, and the couple shares their first kiss. Jinmay is seen throughout the fourth season, often assisting the Hyperforce on their many mission. This includes their attempt to keep Skeleton King from being resurrected, though they ultimately fail. She is last seen in her robot form, preparing for the war with Skeleton King. Personality Personality-wise, Jinmay is a rather sweet and polite girl. She has a somewhat child-like innocence surrounding her, which sometimes results in extreme naivete on her part. She cares deeply about Chiro and the monkeys, and worries about them often. Though she has become braver upon joining the Hyperforce, she still has her kind heart. Abilities As a robot, Jinmay is capable of many feats. This includes utilizing her feet as jet boots for flight, growing to a giant sized robot for battle against larger foes, and turning her body to metal for defense. Voice Actress Jinmay is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Category:Characters Category:Shuggazoom